


Sweet Dreams

by bat_laugh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, 授权翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bat_laugh/pseuds/bat_laugh
Summary: 斯凯经常做梦，不时有人折磨她的头脑。
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819348) by [nathyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith). 



> 原作者不是我，我只是负责翻译，原作者是：nathyfaith  
> Thank you!!!

有时候我会做梦  
这是个愚蠢的幻觉，你来到我身边，让我神魂颠倒，突然间我的世界又有了意义。

在这个幻想中，你牵着我的手，跟我一起慢慢地摇摆着身体跳舞，一边在我耳边低语。  
我把我的脸放在你的脖子边，抚摸着你松散的头发。你把我转到你的怀里，我知道我安全了。

我们大声地，缓慢地，充满激情地做爱，在余晖中，你想知道是否是时候我们建立一个家庭。我不想回答，我把一个飞吻放在你脸上。

我可能表面看起来自信，冷静，渴望成为一个母亲，而你对任何事都反应过度。

当你第一次看到我们的小奇迹时，我知道你已经死了，我也是。

有那么一瞬间，我不知道我还能不能再爱下去......  
就好像我的心(直到现在还属于你)已经复杂了，我能感受到的只有这完全的幸福。

我的心里充满了感情，但是爱，这么多的爱，我想我可能会自燃。  
我寻找你温柔的双眸，一片巧克力色的海洋。你鞠躬亲吻我们孩子的额头和我的额头。当你再次亲上我的嘴唇，我再次醒来。

就像我说的，这只是个梦。

有时我觉得这是一场噩梦，因为你离我如此之近，却又如此遥远。

我们的爱情才刚刚开始，我不得不承认我不够坚强，也许我们的爱从第一次见面就注定了。

我的是神奇的巧克力海洋，而你的是黑暗深邃的深海。

我希望我们能摆脱我们的盟友，我们不为人知的过去，我们的恐惧。

我希望我们可以毫无畏惧地相爱。

因为我知道。

我真的爱你。

我只是不敢承认这个事实。


End file.
